1. Field of Invention
From one aspect, the invention relates to a lamp assembly, and more especially to an inflatable lamp assembly. From another aspect, the invention relates to a bladder, and more especially to a bladder that can be assembled with a light emitting apparatus.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional lamp cover is made of a transparent material, such as acrylic resin or glass. However, these types of the lamp cover is usually too big or too heavy to carry.
Taiwan Patent No. 69670 discloses an inflatable lamp cover that is easy to carry or to warehouse. The inflatable lamp further has a container melted with the bottom side of the lamp cover to accommodate a battery set therein for provide power to a lamp disposed in the lamp cover. The battery set is connected with the lamp cover by an embedded plate embedded in an opening of the container. However, it is quite inconvenient to assemble or detach.